villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
El Macho
Eduardo Perez, better and later known as El Macho, is the main antagonist of Despicable Me 2. He is Gru's nemesis in the movie who kidnapped Gru's minions and brainwashed them by converting them into purple minions that serve him so that they could help him conquer the world. He was voiced by Benjamin Bratt. Biography During the Events of Despicable Me Some twenty years ago, Eduardo terrorized Mexico as the villain "El Macho". He was ruthless, dangerous, and vindictive, as the name implies, very Macho. One day, El Macho apparently committed suicide in the most macho way possible: riding a shark, while holding two pineapple grenades and with 250 pounds of dynamite strapped to his chest, into the mouth of an active volcano. A body was never found, only a pile of singed chest hair. In reality, El Macho had faked his death and gone into hiding. He moved to America, married, had a son named Antonio, and later opened a very successful Mexican restaurant named "Salsa & Salsa." Eduardo's wife apparently died at some point. As he told Gru that he too suffered from a broken heart and he spent many nights trying to drown his sorrows in Guacamole which has contributed to his overweight appearance. ''Despicable Me 2'' 20 years later, a secret laboratory near the Arctic Circle is stolen by a mysterious vehicle using a giant magnet. The Anti-Villain League (AVL) recruits former super-villain Felonious Gru, now a kind jelly manufacturer, to find out which evil person is about to start using the mutagen PX-41 to produce indestructible monsters. Gru and undercover-Anti-Villain League-agent Lucy Wilde (Gru's love interest and partner in the film) must search the Paradise Shopping Mall, where they are given a bakery as their headquarters. During their first day, Gru and Lucy meet Eduardo. After an introduction and a brief chat, Gru suddenly recognizes El Macho and compares it to Eduardo and thinks that Eduardo is really El Macho, not dead and the mastermind behind all of this. After Eduardo leaves, he tells this to Lucy and they decide to break into his restaurant that night. That night after breaking in, they are spotted by Eduardo's pet chicken El Pollito, who happens to be Eduardo's security guard. The chicken attacks them but Lucy manages to shake him off Gru and then freezes him with a substance. They break into the cooking place, but they find nothing to compare Eduardo to El Macho nor any evidence that he's the mastermind behind all this and they escape after nearly being caught by Eduardo. Most of Gru's minions have also been mysteriously disappearing recently because of Eduardo. The next day, Eduardo meets up again with Gru and his girls, Margo, Edith and Agnes in his restaurant. Margo has also developed a crush on Eduardo's son, Antonio and Eduardo invites the family to his party at his place. At the party, Eduardo again meets up with Gru and asks him why he is looking so sad (Gru is sad because Lucy is moving away to Australia, but he doesn't tell Eduardo that). Eduardo tells him that he once felt a sadness once but stated that "they are survivors" and that "there's much more to us than meets the eye". Eduardo leaves but Gru follows him to his secret lair inside the place. After following him, he loses sight of Eduardo but when Gru enters the lair, Eduardo (transformed in his El Macho self) appears and Gru realizes that he was right about everything about Eduardo and El Macho tells him that he faked his death, but he is now "making a spectacular return to evil". He then reveals that Gru's elderly assistant Dr. Nefario is now working for him and kidnapping all the Minions that disappeared recently and using the PX-41 mutation formula to turn them into mutated, indestructible, mindless, eating, killing minions with purple fuzzy hair that serve El Macho. El Macho reveals that he has an army of them. He tells Gru that he will soon unleash them on the world and they will conquer the world while he rules the world. He offers Gru a chance to join him, saying that he has admired his work as a villain for years. But Gru makes his excuses and leaves. He gathers the girls and leaves with them. Margo has also broken up with Antonio because of his interest in another girl, so Gru freezes Antonio with his freeze-ray gun as a result. After they leave, Lucy has arrived because she has decided to stay with Gru. She enters the party and encounters Eduardo's chicken, El Pollito. El Pollito charges at her but picks up her purse and shows it to Eduardo. Eduardo now knows that Lucy and Gru have both been working for the Anti-Villain League and he holds Lucy hostage. He ties her to a rocket and hides it along with her away in a opening a closing water fountain. Dr. Nefario changes his mind about joining El Macho and sides back with Gru and tells him this after the party is over. Dr. Nefario then creates an antidote for the minions to turn them back as they were originally and puts it in the jelly and puts the jelly into all of their guns and when Gru, the doctor, the girls and the rest of the minions travel back to El Macho's lair, they use it to fire it at all of the mutated minions and they're all restored back to normal. Gru confronts El Macho on the top balcony and demands to know where Lucy is. He reveals where she is and the fountain opens and the rockets slowly pops out. El Macho is then holding a remote with one large button on it and reveals that one push of the button would send the rocket straight into the same volcano where El Macho faked his death. A minion takes the remote away and throws it to the ground (in the process managing not to press the button in the process). El Macho says that they could have ruled the world together, but instead Gru would die and El Macho takes out the last of the PX-41 mutation formula, drank it all, and it turns him into a giant mutated, ogre-like monster. After a short showdown, Gru gains the upper hand and uses Lucy's lipstick taser (which she had given to him earlier) and tasers El Macho and he collapses to the ground. He is surrounded by the Minions and scoffs "I am not afraid of your jelly guns". Dr. Nefario then finishes El Macho off by replying "Oh, this ain't a jelly gun, sunshine", stunning him by shooting the fart gun at him. It is unknown what happens to him next, but it is probable that he returns to normal and gets arrested by the A.V.L. Personality Despite being one of the most ruthless and dangerous villains in his prime, after faking his own death and retiring from a life of crime El Macho has become a more friendlier and good-natured personality. He remains a very sociable and interactive owner of Salsa y Salsa and has shown a degree of love for both his son and Antonio and pet chicken, Pollito. Behind his polite facade, El Macho is in possession of a deadly ambition and is more than willing to do whatever it takes to return to his lost fame. However underneath his confidence and calamity, El Macho also carried something of a sad side. Presumably having to been forced to retire from his villainy, he had a genuine conversation with Gru claiming he knew the "look of the broken heart" and contemplated that he had once attempted to "drown my sorrows in guacamole". He also has a degree of patriotism for his home country, Mexico. He reveals he has a tattoo of the Mexican flag across his chest and while exploring his lair it is decorated very Aztec-like. El Macho's dress style is also very reminiscent of that of a Mexican super wrestler. Gallery Eduardo Perez.png|Eduardo as a restraunt owner, and El Macho's Evil Grin. Despicable-me-2-el-macho.jpg|The story of El Macho told by Gru Eduardo.png|El Macho's faked death. Despicable_Me_2_El_Macho-4-.jpg|El Macho explaining his take over the world scheme to Gru with the Mutated Minions. El Macho about to drink the PX serum.png|"We could've ruled the world together, Gru. But now...you're gonna die." el macho monster.png|El Macho as purple giant monster. Purple macho.jpg El Macho roaring ferociously.png el macho fate.png|El Macho defeated by Dr. Nefario shooting the fart gun at him. Videos Despicable Me 2 Gru Vs. El Macho Trivia *He was originally going to be played by Al Pacino, who is known for the roles of Tony Montana from Scarface and Michael Corleone from The Godfather. However, Al was dropped out during last-minute changes for an unknown reason and replaced with Benjamin Bratt. Pacino's name still appears on some of the trailers. *El Macho's home and lair has a lot of Aztec style decorations, almost sort of a motif for his extravagance. *The only known way to get into El Macho's lair is by dance-stepping on musical tile buttons a la' Dance Dance Revolution ''and Simon Says sounding the musical notes of the iconic Mexican song ''La Cucaracha. If the wrong button is stepped on, Indiana Jones-esque booby traps are set off to kill intruders of any sort. *El Macho is also a boss in the IOS game Despicable Me: Minion Rush. *He did not seem to be aware of Antonio being frozen by Gru, as he was not seen later in the film. Category:Supervillains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Kidnapper Category:Parents Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Rivals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rich Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Monster Master Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Incriminators Category:Empowered Villains Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Protective Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Business Villains Category:Elementals Category:Crime Lord Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes